Let Love Take Control
by WhatsupShelbs
Summary: The Dark Lord has won the war. But his new obsession is alot better than the last. Lord Voldemort fell in love. Will the new girl change him? Lets sure hope so.
1. Chapter 1

The soft oak table took up a good two/thirds of the room. Death eaters spread from top to bottom and all aligned the wall. Bellatrix Lestrange and Robert Zambini sat to my right while Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy to my left. The youngest Malfoy, Draco, stood up and start announcing his report. I have heard his report before, he was not reporting to me or telling me anything else I did not know so I let my mind try to figure out who was making the noise. It was a feminine voice that was trying to soothe someone no teach someone. What was she trying to teach her? I pressed my mind harder to the weaker girl. Obviously had a defiency, but no way a squib.

"Kenz, I cant do this. Please lets stop and do something else." The little girl whined,

"No, you will get this. Now watch carefully. Put the wand between here and act like your tapping something." The little girl must have done the spell because the teacher named Kenzie, clapped her hands together and smiled. I started to smile too.

"My Lord." Bella said.

"Yes!" I answered snapping out of daze.

"Draco is done his report."

"Im well aware." I said calmly. "You are all dismissed. They stood up, and walked out of the room. I stayed in my seat until I was alone, and followed them out. I followed the two girl's voices until I came outside of the room. I have just layed my eyes on the most beautiful girl I have seen.

She must have been named Kenzie. Even now with her hair rolled up in a high ponytail matching her black sweats and green tank top. She topped every girl I had ever seen, and that's saying a lot.


	2. Tramp

The day was bright and the scene was beautiful. I claimed the room directly across from Mackenzie's, which was her full name. Im not sure it was the greatest idea because now I could not get any work done. As of this second, she was basking in the sunlight on the balcony adjacent to her bedroom. She was in a black bathing suit lounging on the multi-colored lounge. The sun kissing every inch of her skin. Her skinin response looking like a well oiled canvas. The sight of her curves could make an Italian Porsche jealous. Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in." I sat down at my desk. Rodulphus and Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the room and bowed lowly.

"My Lord, we have come to inform you that there is going to be a party tonight in your honor."

"Have we accomplish anything yet?" I grinned.

"My Lord you have finally defeated Harry Potter." Bellatrix stated. The chair pressed against my weight as I nodded my head acknowledging my consent.

"You may leave." Bella started to walk to the door. Rodulphus was lost in a trance staring out the window at my Kenzie. The little beast in my chest was bouncing. How dare he?

The sound of Bella's hand across her husband's head made me stop.

"What?" He sounded irritated at his wife for immasculinating him. In momentary glance, Kenzie was not there. Where did she go so fast.

"Stop staring at the little tramp."

"Both of you out! Now!" The sound of my voice shook some objects in the office. The sound of scurried feet was heard. How dare that little wench? Call her a tramp. She is jealous because she will never be as beautiful. I wish I could meet her. Wait then a wonderful epiphany popped in my head. Yes, this will be beautiful.


	3. Meet Tom Riddle

(Lord Voldemort's pv)

Yes, I finally got her alone. And she was powerful. Very powerful. Powerful and Beautiful. The most deadly consequences come with that. The sun flowed in reflecting the caramel blonde in her hair. It was enough to drive me wild.

"Your Beautiful!" I blurted out. _Oh My God, what the hell did I just do._

"Um thank you." She said blushing, and I automatically reached my hand over to brush my hand against her cheek. She shook. She was afraid of me.

"Don't be afraid." I whispered. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Why?"

I leaned in closer, mouth to mouth still not touching. My words sent directly to her ears. "Simple. I do not wish to."

"What do you wish." She closed her eyes. Her breath on my skin as she took a deep breath.

The ornate doors opened up, both of us sat straight up. Lucius Malfoy walked in nodded his head and bowed low to his waste.

"It is done my Lord. " Eying us suspiciously. " Im sorry. My deepest apologies, I did not mean to interrupt anything."

"You were not. Miss Mackenzie you may go back to your room. Your dress for tonight will be waiting on your bed. I wish for you to accompany me to the the ball, tonight."

Without another word, I left her with a open mouth and a blank mind.

"Do stop grinning, Malfoy."

"Sorry, my Lord." He opened up,a door, and inside were Hogwart's potion maker himself, Severus Snape.

"Severus, how do you do?"

"Fine, my Lord." He replied in his same drawn voice.

" I hear my potion is ready. Hand it over!" Severus took a cup from the table and handed it to his Lord with extreme care. The potion was white with black dots. Lacking taste with extreme bitterness. I chugged the potion showing no signs of weakness and disdain for the taste even though it tasted like my own feet. How I know that, don't ask?

Ah, Ah, Ah! My hands are becoming smoother, younger, and tanner. Lucius's shock was shown in his face. His wide eyes and stupid mouth hanging open.

"Mirror, now!" I demanded. In the mirror, stood a handsome, young man around the age of twenty-two. Piercing, blue eyes and black cropped hair. I looked like my former self. A man who was worthy of standing next to Mackenzie.

"No one say the word. My new look wil be revealed tonight. This will be a test."


	4. The Dress

Mackenzie's Point of View

I don't even remember walking back to my room. _Why in the World would he want me to escort him. How was I suppose to act? What does this mean? Where does this lead to? _The door clicked shut and I eyed the black bag on my bed. I didn't even know he knew I existed? Now he knows where my room is. Better get this over with. The cover of the bag was draped off and placed on the bed. The dress amazed me. The perfect designs a gold dress that shimmered light. The hem of the dress touched the floor and it reached up to magically hug every curve and tighten around one shoulder. The dressed resembled a Ancient Greek dress wear. I had to wear the dress, but not looking like I did now. The gold dress was now covered by the black bag.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower, Lena opened the bathroom door.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy or at least knocking." Ginny butted in.

"Who gave you the dress?"

" He did."

Lena was stunned. "He wasn't mad. He gave you a dress instead."

"And a invitation to the ball, tonight. More like a demand."

"Oh. My. Lord."

"My words exactly.

I pressed a damp cloth to my face. "You know what though I don't even know how to style my own hair."

They smiled at each other then at me.

Lot of giggles and tears. The dress was. Lena and Ginny giggled. Then the knock on the door. It was a knock on the door. It was him!

"Go get the door, Lena!" Ginny screeched as she frantically took pins out of my hair, slapping my hand away any time I tried to help her. Lena walked over there and nearly yelped. What? Was Wrong? Lena came running in, "Kenz, he's gorgeous. Something happened. Look." All three of us sneaked a look at through the bathroom door looking at where he stood, indeed he was. Lena giggled and then he glanced over at us.

Ginny shut the door, almost on my fingers.

"Time to go, sunshine." Ginny smiled.


End file.
